More Than Friends
by NeonDomino
Summary: James struggles to ask Hermione out on a date, and asks for Sirius' help. Hermione in the Marauder Era. James/Hermione with a side of WolfStar.


Written mainly for the **Ultimate Battle Competition:** Prompt from Sam - Hermione/James story (minimum of 600 words.)

Also written for:

 **Hopscotch:** cake (word), phone (word), blue (word), summer (word), "Please shut up before I make you" (dialogue)

 **July Event:** Summer Themes - Going on a Date

 **Drabble Club:** Prompt - Help

 **The Quidditch Pitch:** Breathtaking

* * *

 **More Than Friends**

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to call," James muttered, moving over to the muggle phone he had begged his parents to install. "But what will I say?"

His hand moved away again, and he began pacing the living room, Sirius' eyes following his movements as he pushed his hand through his already messy hair.

Sirius sighed loudly. He should have taken up Dorea's offer to sit outside with her and Charlus. Instead he was indoors offering moral support to his best friend. He had never been this bad when he wanted to ask out Remus.

Clearly staying was a stupid idea as he had been inside for almost two hours and he knew that Dorea had brought cakes and lemonade outside. He wondered if there was any cake left? Maybe if he went for cake and lemonade and came back in twenty minutes to support James? He debated what to do.

"Sirius, will you call for me?" James asked.

Sirius stood up and reached for the number clenched in James' hand.

"Wait," he began, his eyes narrowed as he glanced at the number he had called many times from the muggle phone boxes. "You're nervous about calling... Moony?!" He started forward, finger in James' face. "Moony is mine, you can't have him. I know he's perfect and has an amazing arse, but -"

"Please shut up before I make you," James snapped, holding his hands up defensively so Sirius wouldn't accidentally poke him in the eye. "It's not Moony I'm after... she's staying at the Lupin's house, remember?"

"Oh." Sirius paused for a moment before his eyes narrowed again. "Lily is staying with my Moonpie?" he roared, rushing to the phone and punching the familiar numbers in.

"No, Hermione," James said, frowning. "She's living there."

Sirius' frown disappeared quickly as he held the phone to his ear. "Oh that's fine, she's not after my Moonpie. So, you're nervous about calling Hermione?" he asked. "Why didn't you say so - and what happened to Evans?"

James shrugged. "She likes the attention I give her, but that's it," he replied. "With Hermione... she's different. She's sweet and feisty and doesn't take people for granted. She's... she's special. Breathtaking even!"

"You going to ask her out?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Yeah," James said, grinning. "It's about time I did. She responds to my flirting without hexing me."

"And you know that Remus thinks of her like a sister, since the Lupins took her in, and you know he'd kill you if you hurt her?"

James nodded again. "I've put a lot of thought into this," he said.

"Good." Sirius turned away. "Hear that kitten? James wants to go out with you. Are you free later?"

James gaped at him, he hadn't been paying attention to Sirius holding the phone and had no idea that Hermione was on the other end.

"Sounds good," Sirius said, before hanging up. He turned back to James. "Pick her up at seven," he said.

"Why did you do that? I was going to ask her out!"

"I thought you could use the help. Knowing you, you'd start sprouting poetry and love sonnets and she'd say no."

James was quiet for a long moment. "Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks mate."

...oOo...

James and Sirius knocked on the door of the Lupin's small house, smiling at Hope as she opened the door. "Sirius, James," she said. "Here for Remus?"

"And Hermione," James quickly said, watching her smile widen.

"That would explain why Hermione's wearing that nice summer dress," she said, leading the way into the house. James and Sirius followed, with Sirius bounding up the stairs to Remus' room.

Chances were that the two wouldn't be coming out of that room for a while, something James was happy about because he had been concerned that the date would turn into a double date - and would be like back at Hogwarts with them all hanging out.

That was fine in the future, but for their first date, he wanted it to be just him and Hermione.

James walked through to the living room and took a seat on the sofa. "She'll be another few minutes," Dorea said, appearing in the doorway. "Would you like a drink? Something to eat?"

James shook his head, nervously. The Hermione he knew didn't spend much time on her appearance and getting ready, so knowing she was putting all this effort in made him nervous. He glanced down at his jeans and shirt. Maybe he should have worn a tie too?

It was a few minutes before he heard a creak on the stairs. He stood up quickly, and his eyes widened at the girl who walked in.

This was the first time he had seen her in a dress, and she looked beautiful.

"Close your mouth James," Hermione said, blushing, glancing down at her blue paisley print dress uncertainly. "Do I look that bad?"

"No," he said, walking over and taking her hands. "You look beautiful! I'm surprised to see you in something like that when your clothes are usually so unusual."

She grinned. "Is unusual bad?"

"No, I like that you have your own style," he replied. "But you do look amazing in that dress."

Keeping one of her hands in his, he led the way to the door.

"What time do you want her back?" He asked Hope as he passed the kitchen.

She thought for a second. "As it's the Summer Holidays, you can have Hermione out until Midnight. You and Sirius can floo home afterwards. Have a good time."

James nodded.

"Bye Hope," Hermione said, following James from the house.

...oOo...

"So, can I ask about you and Lily?" Hermione asked nervously. She hadn't intended to mention the red-head to James, but remembering what the future hold, she couldn't help herself. Until that moment, the conversation had flowed naturally and Hermione was having a great date with James Potter... but niggling at the back of her mind was Lily Evans.

"I liked her," James replied truthfully. "I was crazy about her, and she loved the attention, I could tell. Sometimes I'd think that it worked, because of her reaction, but most of the time she'd just laugh at me. I was stupid to keep trying."

"Not stupid, just hopeful," Hermione replied. "You can't help who you like." Her hand rested on his, and James turned his own over, holding her hand gently. His gaze moved from their hands to her brown eyes and he smiled. The date was going perfectly, he thought to himself.

"But when I met you... well, let's just say that any feelings I had for Lily don't compare to my feelings for you," James said, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it. "I really like you, Hermione. I want us to be more than friends. I want this to be the first date of many." He took a deep breath. "I want you to be my girlfriend."

Hermione couldn't help but nod her head quickly at his words. "Of course I will," she whispered, ignoring the fact that her words could change the whole future.

But maybe a different future was for the best?

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


End file.
